Little girls
by H4ppyHippie
Summary: Zosia gets an insight into the behind the scenes life of her mentor and her little girl
1. Emma

As Zosia March gazed at the remarkable sight before her she couldn't fathom how it wasn't considered an 8th wonder of the world. The famous Ice queen, Jac Naylor, sat with her little girl in her lap singing along to the incredibly annoying Balamory theme song. They swayed gently to the tune and in perfect sync with the words. This was the second day Zosia had been staying with Ms Naylor and her mini me, with each hour learning more about the woman than she could of hoped. Going back home now was not an opinion, too many memories, too many regrets. Although it was strange to admit it she rather enjoyed staying with her boss, oddly enough she was a warm and welcoming hostess who never made her feel awkward or a nuisance. Maybe it was the circumstance that resulted in Zosia's stay that made the Consultant act so out of character.

"Mummy, Emma see Miss Hoolie!" The toodler screeched. The young doctor witnessed as the older woman grimaced with the volume of her screams.

"Are you going to stand there and stare or you going to join us?" Zosia blushed at being caught red handed ogling but soon recovered and joined the pair on the plush sofa, she placed herself much closer than she would of two days ago that's for sure. The smile on her boss's face rivaled the one she'd seen on Professor Hope's after he manged to locate the box of doughnuts hidden by said Consultant. Zosia had observed over the past 48 hours how the Ice queen melted and became nothing more than a lovable soft Mother bear around her daughter. Although the surgen hadn't mentioned a thing she knew well enough not to repeat or gossip about the goings on in the red headed woman's life, especially not with Dom or Mo.

The two women unconsciously moved closer together as the irritating episode continued, with Zosia's head finding rest on Jac's shoulder. They had been in a similar position the night before and each time it hadn't been awkward or unwelcome just accepted. The young woman craved the comfort of another person, though not Ollie , her Father nor Dom seemed that desirable in the moment. With Miss Naylor she felt content, protected and above all safe. She was free to say or do what she wanted without fearing the repercussions of her actions. She didn't think about trying to hide her feelings to spare worry for others, she was able to just be herself. The sense of tranquillity didn't last long.

"Mummy can I do your hair again?" The question jolted the pair from their dreamy trance, knocking them from the comfortable position they once held. It also confused Zosia, did Jac Naylor let her excitable young daughter anywhere near her impeccably styled hair? She couldn't!

"Emma"

"Please Mummy, please, please, please! Emma will be really good and you'll look really really pretty!" A hmm followed by a deep sigh as the Mother relented. This was something Zosia would pay to see.

"Fine but as soon as you've finished you brush your teeth, I'll read you a story and then you go to bed. No arguments." She watched as the toddler contemplated the deal, of course she agreed. If she was honest with herself Zosia would have also taken the deal just to get the once in a lifetime chance to play with her mentor's hair.

Jac turned to the other doctor to explain. "She has been obsessed with plaiting hair after I showed her how to on one if her dolls." A playful smile crept up onto her face as Zosia thought of the many nights her boss would go through having her long mane tugged and pulled at.

"Don't look so amused, tomorrow morning you'll almost certainly wake up to around fifteen braids in your hair." The idea quickly crushed the smug grin that was painted on her face. During their talk Emma had already collected all her equipment for her task and had neatly placed them out. An unruly snort escaped the younger woman as she realised how the child had (knowingly or not) impersonated her Mother in theatre.

After receiving the most curious look from Ms Naylor she immediately collected herself. Jac moved to sit below her at the bottom of the sofa with her back leaning against it, from where she sat it allowed perfect access for her daughter to teach her hair.

"Zos..Zos..Zos..Zosy, would you like Emma to show you how to plait Mummy's hair?" The majority of her time at Jac's had been spent in awe, in awe of Miss Naylor herself, her home, her collection of medical journals and of course how she had raised her daughter to be such a polite but blunt child. Emma was amazing to study, she carried her like no other child she had seen before, asking questions more intelligent than most adults she knew. Cough.. Dom Cough.. The little girl also made her laugh constantly, whether she was pronouncing her name or just acting like a miniature version of her Mother.

Jac chuckled at her daughter's need to inform those around her to what she could do, much like her Mother. She was her little show off. "That sounds great!" The consultant couldn't detect if the enthusiasm was for Emma's benefit or real, it too difficult to tell.

The next twenty five minutes were spent meticulous going through each step on her to braid her Mummy's hair without hurting her and how to add in each special flower or butterfly clip. By the end Zosia was just worn out by watching, the child made it look effortless, not a strand out of place or even a bump. She like her Mummy had obviously practiced until it was perfect. Again in awe she had to admit Emma had made her Mother look like a Disney Princess, Rapunzel to be precise.

"Emma did good?" She asked with a hint of authentic curiosity rather than her smug tone she used when she knew she was good at something.

"Wow Emma. This amazing!" The pride in her voice was obvious, for some reason she felt so proud just to witness the little girl doing something she excelled at.

"She's a natural, just like her Mother." Jac's voice filled with equally if not more pride than the other woman's. Zosia wondered if what she felt was similar to that of a Mother. "Come on then Face ache, it's bedtime." Zosia gazed on as the small child in front of her released a huge yawn before grabbing the hand of her Mummy and leading her away to the bathroom.

"Thank you." She didn't feel obliged to say it but wanted to show Jac how much she appreciated the help.

"No problem."

 **May extend to a two or three shot if people want. Review to tell me what you think, good or bad.**


	2. Mummy

Face ache , as she'd been affectionately nicknamed by her Mother, was now in a deep slumber. The young girl was out cold after a torpedo of rapid fire questions about how long 'Zosy' was going to be staying with them for. Now the two surgens sat in their former position, watching the nightly news. Zosia was nervous, she wanted to express her feelings about living with her boss on a more permanent basis. However her fear of rejection and ruining the relationship she had build with Miss Naylor was too much to risk. 'Suck it up! Just talk to her! She shouted at herself.

Unfortunately her opportunity disappeared when she felt the surprising touch of tears on her face. They certainly weren't hers. Zosia slowly removed her face from the warm chest of the older woman before realising they were coming from her. Jac's gem like eyes were watering with tear trails falling from her stunning face. What on earth was terrible enough to bring Ms Jac Naylor to cry? The subtle buzz of the TV brought Zosia's attention to the headline on screen. 'Newborn baby girl found abandoned in the city centre.' The brunette could see why this would upset a mother, especially a new mother like Jac but to bring her to tears, that didn't seem like enough.

Of course as an F1 she had heard the rumors surrounding Jac's family, her eccentric Mum and how she had a less than ideal upbringing. It made sense that she would empathise with the enfant. Now was Zosia's chance to finally comfort her protector back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Doctor March. I'm fine." The consultant then began to swiftly swipe at the tears escaping her eyes, trying to remove all evidence of her emotional state. She wasn't going to let this happen, Zosia wasn't going to let Jac retreat back to her cold hard shell around her. They were making progress, she actually started calling her Zosia instead of Doctor March.

"No you're not doing this. You were there for me when I needed it so now I'm here for you. Tell me why you're crying." To accentuate her point she grasped the other woman's shaking hands in hers looking directly into her eyes as she did so. Zosia just prayed that she would listen and this wasn't the moment Ms Naylor told her it was time to leave.

"It brings back bad memories. I'm sure you've heard all the gossip about my Mum and I." She waited for confirmation before continuing. "Well thinking about all she did to me just enforces the idea that Emma can't be anything like me." How could Jac think that? She had so amazing qualities her beautiful daughter should be proud to inherit.

"What are you on about? Emma would be lucky to be as strong, as independent, as gorgeous- " Jac scoffed as this.

"What? You can't tell me you don't know how ridiculously good looking you are?" Embarrassingly the young surgen blushed as she complemented her boss.

"It's not that." She said bitterly. "Looks aren't all that. Especially when you're a twelve year old girl in care. Being attractive seemed to be more of a curse than a gift." Zosia couldn't control the gasp that slipped from her open mouth. Surely Jac wasn't saying what she thought she was? No, that couldn't be right. When Fran took Emma, Zosia had heard more than she cared to admit but that was Fran not Jac that it happened to. The grimace the red head had previous worn returned to its place however this time for a completely different reason.

She could feel the news had rocked her little friend. "It was partly the reason I never told anyone about Fran. In a sick way I was jealous that he like so many others left me for something better. My jealousy didn't last long though, as soon as he made his daily visit to my room after seeing her, he told me he'd seen me. He knew I saw and threatened to expose me as the little slut I was. Make sure no one ever wanted me again." The tears returned quickly just like the memories.

"Why didn't you tell Fran?" The question flew from her mouth be for she realised. It may not have been appropriate however she knew Jac would prefer that to her pity.

"You heard us on the roof?"

"Yes but I meant when you were younger." There was no point in lying , plus if she really wanted to maintain the progress with Jac lying wouldn't help.

"I think back then growing up the way I did, it was survival of the fittest. After what Yates told me I assumed that she was just like the others, hungry for leverage on anyone . I believed she would use it against me, no one could know so silence seemed like the best answer." Hearing first hand what Jac had been through effected Zosia more than she thought it would. Suddenly she appreciated all she had as a child, she realised how fortunate she was to have parents who were they for her whenever she needed them. Even now Guy trying his best to be the Dad she lost after her Mamma's death was more than Jac had in her entire childhood.

"I don't like that it happened to you. I...I..I know that sounds pathetic and I shouldn't like that this happens to anyone and I do. However the fact a that it was you hurts me more than anything else." Yes, she was right she did sound stupid. Miss Naylor probably thought she was a complete nutcase. "Do you understand what I mean?" Zosia's voice was now a barley able to be made out through the humming of the television.

"In some ways I think I do." That single sentence put her at complete ease.

"Thank you for trusting me with this." She was truly honoured to know this much about the elusive consultant.

Jac smiled genuinely, a strange feeling in pit of her stomach told her Zosia wouldn't tell a soul about what had conspired between them without her permission.

"Thank you for not pitying me, like everyone else who knows."

"If you don't mind me asking who else does know?"

"Not at all. Only Joseph Byrne, Micheal Spence , Sacha and Elliot." Jac could see the confusion on the younger woman's face.

"Joseph was an ex."

"Oh." If some odd reason the idea of her boss being in a relationship made get a little unreasonable jealous. "Not Jonny?"

"No, he was always too immature to handle the truth. I think that would of scared him off quicker than a bat out of hell." Surprisingly both women grinned at her little joke.

"Jac about staying here-"

"What about it?"

"I was wondering how long I would be able to stay with you and Emma?" It was now or never, they could talk about their relationship or whatever they were and their feelings later. There was too much emotional talk going on right now for either of them to handle.

"As long as you need Zosia."

...

 **As usual review if you want to read more. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Zosy

So far the second evening Zosia March had been staying with her boss had been of the most eye opening in her life. In the past hour she had leant something only a handful of fortunate people knew about the mysterious Miss Naylor. It made her cringe at how insensitive she'd been towards her mentor. Of course she would find it difficult to let people in, after having someone who was supposed to give the love and care of a parent take advantage of her like that. The strange feeling of protectiveness arose in her again, Jac was her boss nothing more. The boss who comforted when no one else did, who gave her a secure place to stay and who let her into their life without hesitation.

A wild bark of thunder shook Zosia to her core. Right from birth her parents said she never did deal well with the monstrous noise, choosing instead to shield her head in her parent's laps, except now neither one if them was there. At home Arthur was her go to guy, Dom usually just laughed at her childish fear. Her life was turned upside down by Digby, never to return to its normal routine. So that left her alone in the spare bedroom of her boss crying like a baby under the blankets.

"Do you not like the thunder? Me don't like it either." Too wrapped up in her own terror she failed to notice the little girl at the foot of her bed, holding her teddy and soft pink pillow.

"Emma what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep." Zosia quickly moved to accommodate the toddler as she climbed onto the single bed.

"The scary noises woke Emma up and Emma heard you crying so me came to see you like Mummy does to me." Such compassion at such as young age was extraordinary.

"Thank you." Emma gifted her with a sweet smile in return.

Five minutes later after much shuffling, kicking and prodding the pair realised that sleeping in the tiny bed together was near impossible not to mention how both were still scared stiff of the thunder. Each time a comfortable position was found a random foot or knee to the face soon sorted it out. Suddenly the youngster was hit with an idea, she just hoped Zosy would like it as well.

She enjoyed having Zosy here, she made Mummy happy so she made Emma happy. She had pretty hair that Emma could easily plait and her name was fun to say. Naylor junior just wanted to know if she was staying with her and Mummy forever. She liked that idea alot.

"Follow me." Not waiting for a reply, much like her Mother would, the girl grabbed Zosia's hand then lead her from the spare bedroom to the little princess's room down the hall. It was surprisingly not a pink monstrosity like all other young girls, no what she saw before her was an underwater adventure. The exact colour of the Darwin scrubs painted the walls, jellyfish, stingrays, dolphins and tropical fish covered the room from head to toe. It was as if she had stepped into an aquarium without her knowledge.

"You like the colour blue, I'm guessing?"

"Yes, my favourite is that one." She pointed to the wall. "It's like the clothes Mummy wears at work." Zosia released a chuckle at the blatant love the little girl held for her Mother.

Zosia soon realised they were only making a flying visit as Emma grabbed a couple of the baby blankets from her bed, then piled on more pillows, the majority continuing the nautical theme. Again she grasped Zosia's hand and with her unsteady walk trotted further down the hall. Luckily the thunder had decided to give the two girls a break from its torment.

"Mummy?" It was then the junior doctor was aware of the plan.

"Emma I don't think-" Before she had a chance to question if the child was right to wake her Mother she was interupted by another horrific bolt of thunder. "Ahhh!"

"Zosia?" Uh oh. Yes she had indeed woken her boss.

"Mummy, me and Zosy are scared of the thunder. Can we stay with you tonight?"

It was this moment Zosia decided to take notice of the room she currently occupied. It was fairly cozy, similar to the whole house, pictures of her daughter hung on the walls, bookshelves took up the far side of the room and finally one rack separate from the wardrobe was filled with evening gowns and sophisticated dresses.

"If that's alright with you Zosia." Jac's small frame looking positively miniscule on what seemed to be a King sized bed, if that were even possible.

"Err, it's just that I'm not used to being on my own when there's thunder and lightning. Never gotten used to it. I'm sorry if I woke-"

"Shut up and get in the bed before I change my mind Zosia." Out of nowhere Zosia got a sudden thrill hearing Jac Naylor order her to get into bed with her.

"Again thank you."

"Again no problem."

Cautiously Zosia made her way over to the side of the bed not occupied by Emma, taking the other side of Jac instead. She slipped under the thick duvet and immediately feel the ironic warmth that radiated from the Ice queen herself. It took all her will power not to roll over and wrap her arms around the woman lying next to her. What was going on? She had never felt this overwhelming need to touch someone before, more than anything else she desired to hold Jac in her arms and to be held in return. Zosia craved the feel of their skin connecting. Her daydreaming was interupted by the question that had haunted her since her feelings began to surface. Did Jac feel like this to?

As if her prays had been answered a toasty arm gently wound it's way around her waist, dragging her closer to the centre of the huge bed. Zosia eagerly reciprocated by wrapping both her shaking arms round the frame and buried her head in the neck of the older woman. Her vulnerable state returned as a scream of thunder echoed in the room, her whimpers hidden.

"Goodnight Jac."

"Goodnight Zosia."

...

 **Hope the chapter was up to scratch and that Jac wasn't too out of character. Anyway review if you'd like to see more!**


	4. Confessions

He was there. Wearing his usual dark red scrubs, his crooked black rimmed glasses and an air of confusion surrounding him. He was begging for help, screaming out to her to be saved, but all she could do was look on powerless to stop it. "Arthur! I'm here!" He couldn't hear her. It was as if he wasn't even aware of her presence. "ZOSIA, HELP ME! WHERE ARE YOU?" Why couldn't she get to him? This was her chance to do things right and finally say goodbye properly. "ZOSIA...ZOSIA...Zosia...Zosia...wake up." Arthur's screams morphed into a worried whisper in her ear as she woke.

Opening her eyes all she could see was a face full of auburn hair as she wept. "Zosia it's fine, it was just a nightmare. It's not real." The junior doctor shook her head against the neck of her boss. Struggling, she tried to get her breathing under control so she could get the words out.

"No it was real. I never got to say goodbye, not even in my dreams." Her cries increased to an alarming rate. Jac was scared that if she couldn't calm the brunette down soon she would have a full on panic attack. Her protective instincts kicked in. Bringing Zosia impossibly closer to her chest, she soothingly stroked her hair and back.

"Zosia that was not your fault. Arthur knew you loved him and he wouldn't of wanted you to put your entire life on hold for him." Zosia tried to believe the comforting words spoken to her however it was easier said than done. Luckily her wails had decreased to soft hiccups and she could breath more clearly. Removing her head from its hiding place she changed to face her boss.

"Jac..I.I-" Zosia just couldn't believe her fortune, sharing an extremely luxurious bed with a gorgeous, strong woman who she was quickly becoming very fond of.

"You don't have to explain anything to me." How could the people at work call her evil? They didn't know half of what this woman had been through, of course neither did Zosia but at least she could recognise the compassionate heart that lived inside her.

"No I want to, if I don't do this now, even if it is at a completely inappropriate time, I'll never do it." Zosia prepared herself with a deep breath and a mumbled prayer that this didn't end with her being kicked out. She didn't know why but after the emotional strain Arthur's illness had put on them she felt as though keeping her feelings bottled up wouldn't help the situation. "During the past two days staying with you I've never felt so safe, secure and just generally at home, even in my own home. You looked after me when my Dad, Dom and Ollie didn't and I know now that I wouldn't of wanted them too either, not with you as an option that is. So I've realised that..that..I..I've grown feelings for you...I think." Well the truth was well and truly out now, if Jac rejected her at least she could say she tried, she wouldn't have to live with the regret of never knowing if there was a chance of them happening.

"Well that takes a load off my plate."

"I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted." Urgh! Why was she so difficult?

"No I meant what did you mean?"

"Well after that little confession of yours it saves me from trying to force myself into having an emotional sappy conversation with you about us."

"What about 'us'?" Did this mean Jac really had been considering their relationship too? If so did she want the same as Zosia as well?

"What you said earlier 'I don't like that it was you'. I understand, I hated seeing you collapsing on the floor, the idea that you were so deeply hurt by what had happened make me ridiculously angry. At myself, at your friends, at your Father I detested that those who were supposed to protect and support you had abandoned you. That's when I faced the full brunt of my feelings for you. I wanted to be the one you needed, I wanted to be your support and the person you desired to be around to comfort you."

It felt wrong to be this full of joy when one of her closest friends had just pasted away but not amount of control could keep the cheesy grin that was stuck to her face away. Finally! She had finally gained the confession she had been subconsciously craving. Further more no amount of will power would stop her from pressing her plump lips onto the devilishly beautiful siren 's in front of her. In that couple of seconds all her doubts about Dom and Arthur hating her, how cold she'd been acting, it all flowed away.

As Zosia tried to deepen their kiss by subtly moving her hand round to the back of Jac's head she was slowly pushed back. Hurt spread throughout her entire body, had she misread the signals? But then why did she respond? Observing the distraught face of the other woman Jac swiftly moved to right the misinterpretation.

"Zosia as much as I would love to continue this little session, one I want you to be sure that you want this and it's not just the grief you're feeling about Arthur's death clouding your judgement." Zosia went to quickly correct her soon to be lover.

"No, before you answer me think it through throughly. Ok? Oh and two I think we may have a mischievous audience who should be asleep."

The pair turned to spot the little auburn haired girl staring at them with excitement and amusement in her wide eyes. Emma received a playful glare from her Mother and a bewildered look from Zosy. The group couldn't contain their giggles any longer and soon burst into a magnificence laughing fit.

"Mummy does this mean Zosy will be staying with us forever?"

"Well that's a big question for such a little girl, don't you think Zosia?"

"Mmm, I'd have to agree." Both woman tried their best to hide their own mischievous smirks from the child.

"NO! I'm a big girl!" The toddler argued.

"Big girls can go to sleep when they're told, can't they?" Defeatedly the sleepy girl nodded and moved to squeeze herself in between the couple.

"Night Mummy, night Zosy."

"Goodnight Emma." They said collectively. Returning to their former position as best as they could with miniature Naylor between them, the two women settled down for what would hopefully be a stress free couple hours of sleep

...

 **It's awesome the support in the reviews and hearing what you guys like about it. Again I'm sorry if Zosia and Jac's relationship seems rushed but I think after both of them having history with failed relationships they'll be more inclined to be honest about what they want. As per usual review if you enjoyed and if you have tumblr I have recently started a page where I'll be posting Jac and Zosia imagines. It's call Jasia-999.**


End file.
